Who's Gonna Take the Weight?
Who's gonna take the weight? canción del dúo Gang Starr es un duo de rap de Brooklyn, Nueva York, formado por el MC Guru y DJ Premier. Su canción aparece en la radio The Classics 104.1 en los juegos Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Letra Intro "Knowledge is power, and knowledge can be the difference between life or death...you should know the truth and the truth shall set you free." Verse 1 I was raised like a Muslim Prayin' to the East Nature of my life relates rhymes I release like a cannon Cuz I been plannin' to be rammin' what I wrote straight on a plate down your throat So digest as I suggest we take a good look At who's who while I'm readin' from my good book And let's dig into every nook and every cranny Set your mind free as I slam these thoughts And just like a jammy goes pow Gunshots You're gonna see what I'm sayin' now You can't be sleepin' cuz things are gettin' crazy You better stop being lazy There's many people frontin' And many brothers droppin' All because of dumb things, let me tell you somethin' I've been through so much that I'm such a maniac, but I still act out of faith that we can get the shit together so I break on fools with no rhymes skills messin' up the flow And people with no sense who be movin' much too slow And so, you will know the meaning of the Gang Starr Guru with the mic and Premier raise the anchor swiftly, as we embark on a journey I had to get an attorney I needed someone to defend my position Decisions I made, cuz now it's time to get paid And ladies, these rhymes are like the keys to a dope car Maybe a Lexus or a Jaguar Still, all of that is just material So won't you dig the scenario And just imagine if each one is teachin' one We'll come together so that we become A strong force, then we can stay on course Find your direction through introspection And for my people out there I got a question Can we be the sole controllers of our fate? Now who's gonna take the weight? Verse 2 The weight of the world is heavy on my mind So as my feelings unwind I find That some try to be down just cuz it's trendy Others fall victim to envy But I'll take the road less travelled So I can see all my hopes and my dreams unravel Relievin' your stress, expressin' my interest In the situation that you're facin' That's why I'm down with the Nation Spirituality supports reality We gotta fight with the right mentality So we can gain what is rightfully ours This is the meaning of the chain and the star Land is power, so gimme forty acres Let's see how far I can take ya Original invincible That's how I'm lookin' at it I use my rhymes like a Glock automatic Any means necessary, I'm goin' all out Before the rains bring the nuclear fallout So let me ask you, is it too late? Ayo, who's gonna take the weight? Categoría:Canciones de The Classics 104.1